My armor is better than your armor
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper gets upset that Tony won't include her ideas into his armor because he says "the tech isn't here yet" so she plans to build her own armor with the features she wanted to prove him wrong. Little side note here: don't know what genre this is so I put drama XD
1. Chapter 1

**(I've been wanting to do this idea for a long time now so I hope you like it)**

Tony was making a new iron man armor which didn't surprise Pepper because that was his usual. Every week he'd come out with a new armor. He was building his mark 42 while Pepper was reading a magazine on the controller chair. "How to tell if your boyfriend is actually a nerd..." She said. "Already know that" she said.

"You talking about me?" Tony asked. "Continue building your toys" she said. "My armors are not toys they are high tech suits" he said. "Toys, high tech suits whatever you want to call them you still have fun with it so its kinda like a toy" she said.

"And no wonder villains can spot you, your more noticeable than a red car" she said. "So you don't like red?" He asked. "It's cool but you know maybe a different color that's not so 'bazam' " she said using her hand gestures to help describe what the red armor looks like.

"Fine ill give it a different color" he said. "And maybe this time you can add those lasers I've been talking about" she said. "I told you that's impossible" he said. "No it's not!" She said. "Keep thinking that" he said. "I know it's possible you just haven't tried" she said. "I don't think I need that" he said.

"What about superhuman speed?" She asked. "Why would I need that if I can fly?" He asked. "What if you don't have enough battery power and you can't fly? That would help" she said. "No Pepper I don't need it" he said. "Oh oh telepathy! What about that?" She asked.

"That's impossible too" he said. "No way I bet it's possible with today's technology" she said. "We aren't that far ahead with tech" he said. "You're just lazy" she said. "Yeah I'm gonna go home now" he said packing up his tools. "What!" She said getting up. "I'll work tomorrow" he said.

"How come you're leaving?" She asked. "I can't work under these conditions!" He said running out of the armory. Pepper chased him. "Hey where did he go?" She asked looking around outside. "Gotcha!" He said grabbing her and lifting her up. "Hey!" She said. "Put me down!" She said. "Nope" he said. "I want to put my sweater on" she said.

"Oh why don't I just heat you with the super heating features in my suit!" He said laughing. "Not funny" she said. He put her down. "Quit laughing at me i was only suggesting ideas" she said. "I appreciate it but that technology is not here yet" he said. "You could be the one to bring it! Somebody has to!" She said.

"Oh really then why don't YOU bring it?" He asked. Pepper paused and thought for a moment. "You know what...I think I will" she said. "I was only kidding" he said trying not to laugh at her. "Laugh now but once I create it you'll be speechless" she said.

"It's good that you dream big sweetie" he said patting her back. "I'm gonna build my own armor full of the features you should've had!" She said walking away. "I'd like to see you try!" He said following her.

"Fine!" She said. Tony started laughing. "You making an iron man? You don't know the first thing about building a suit like that!" He said. "I've seen you do it good enough" she said.

"Just watching me build it doesn't do anything to actually help you build it yourself" he said. "Lets see who can build the best armor Tony" she said stopping and turning around to him. "Are you joking?" He asked. "No I'm not I'm dead serious you and me are gonna have a competition" she said.

"Then a day later you'll quit because you don't know how to start it" he said. "No I won't ill get it done" she said. "Fine then" he said. "Just don't be disappointed when my armor is better" he said. "Mine is going to be better because its going to have what you should've had" she said. "Hey my armor is gonna have new features too" he said. "What better battery life? Oh please" she said. "Nope" he said. "Then what?" She asked. "Can't give it away" he said.

"I'm not coming to the armory until I'm done" she said. "What? Not even when we're not doing this?" He asked. "I don't know about you but I'll be working 24/7 until this is done" she said. "You're really serious about this?" He asked. "Dead" she said. "But we only have one more day of school until spring break" he said. "Well ill be working all spring break" she said.

...

The next day Pepper sat in the back next to the window while Tony and Rhodey sat in the middle of the classroom. She pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching her blue prints. Rhodey looked back at her. "Why is she sitting all the way back there?" He asked. "She's just upset that I'm not in cooperating any of her ideas into my armor so she's building her own just to prove how useful they would be" Tony said.

"What features did she have in mind?" Rhodey asked. Tony looked at him trying not to laugh "telepathy" he said. "Seriously?" Rhodey said cracking up. "Ah she'll get over it once she realizes she can't build it" Tony said. "What if she actually does?" Rhodey asked. "If she does she does whatever" Tony said.

"What if it's better than yours?" Rhodey asked. "I highly doubt it because I've built a ton of armors I have the most experience she has zero" Tony said. "Changing the subject here so dude your birthday is next month" Rhodey said. "Yeah what about it?" Tony asked. "What do you want?" Rhodey asked. "I'm not looking to get anything particular" Tony said. "So basically you want nothing" Rhodey said. "Yeah you could say that" Tony said.

"Well I tried asking" Rhodey said. "Huh? What are you getting Rhodes?" Tony asked. Suddenly the door flew open. "So sorry I'm late class!" Said the teacher speed walking to her desk. "Alright lets take attendance" she said.

After class Pepper didn't go up to the roof with Tony and Rhodey instead she sat on a bench in front of school. "Where's Pepper?" Rhodey asked. "She said she's not hanging out with us until she finished her armor. "You know what's a good question...where does she expect to build it?" Rhodey asked. "Most likely she's gonna set her room into her own little lab" Tony said. "Her room isn't big enough" Rhodey said. "Well Rhodes it's not my problem" Tony said sitting down on a crate.

...

After school Pepper ran straight home. She opened the door to her room. "Oh this isn't gonna be big enough" she said. She thought for a moment. "Bingo!" She said. She ran over to the old armory. When she opened it, it was full of debris and sparks flying from destroyed wires. "T.G.I.F because this is gonna take awhile" she said.

Pepper started moving the chunks of debris out of the armory which wasn't easy. "Come on..." She said pushing out the last chunk as hard as she could. "UGH COME ON!" She yelled in frustration. She powerfully kicked and it actually moved out of the armory.

"Whew" she said wiping the sweat off her face. She got to work on fixing the computer in hopes to bring back the artificial intelligence. "Okay...if seen him do it thousands of times I can so do this" she said. She walked over to a destroyed cabinet to see if his old tools were still intact.

Surprisingly they were but the box was sure banged up. She opened it and took out a screw driver and got to work. About three hours passed since she started. "Then this goes here..." She said moving a wire. She grabbed two wires and carefully connected them without hurting herself.

When she successfully did so the computer started up. "Stark solutions operating system X-1.0" said the computer. "He has 2.0...lets fix that" she said. "Wow sitting around in the armory does pay off" she said. She tweaked the computers features and raised its intelligence. "Upgrading..." Said the computer.

"Please work.." She said. "Stark solutions operating system upgraded to X-2.0 successfully" said the computer. "Yes!" Pepper said jumping around. She cleared Tonys old work station. She took out her sketch that she drew at school. "Lets start ordering some parts" she said.

(is she really gonna build it? O.o review!)(I gotta stop making new stories...ill get back on stupid jealousy now)


	2. Chapter 2

About a few days after Pepper fixed up the old armory her armor parts were delivered to her home. She was already on her way home holding a few books from the library. "Man these are heavy" she said trying to get a better grip on the books. Once she got to the door she kicked it and yelled for her father to open the door.

"Dad open up please!" She yelled. Virgil opened the door and saw the books towering over her daughter. "Whoa whoa there" he said grabbing a few books. "What's all this?" He asked walking into the living room to set them on the coffee table. "Oh just some research" she said. "For what?" He asked. "Nothing special" she said setting down her books in her room.

She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the other set of books. "Oh did my package come?" She asked anxiously. "Yeah I put it in your room" he said. She let out a squeal then shut the door behind her with her foot. She dropped the books then grabbed the first of the many boxes and placed it on her bed. She opened to see just what she ordered. "Perfect" she said. Pepper got to work on cracking the books. She wasn't a genius like Tony so she had a lot to learn.

She spent at least three hours reading technology books based on specific computer parts and engineering. Once she had enough information for now she grabbed her boxes and placed them in a cart so she can lug them to the old armory.

She took a few books just in case she forgot something and needed to look back. She walked over to the armory lugging her boxes and books. Once she got to the entrance she punched in the code numbers. She had fixed the broken key pad and sliding door.

Pepper walked inside and placed her boxes on the cleared counter and her books right next to them. "Alright where to start" she said. She thought for a moment. "Lets start with the repulsors" she said.

She opened a few boxes to find metal parts. She measured her arm and shaped the metal to her size. This metal was exactly the metal that Tony used because it was able to adjust to any size. She spent all night just making the metal layer.

She fell asleep around seven AM.

...

It was about twelve in the afternoon and Tony was hanging out with Rhodey in the armory. "Have you seen Pepper at all these past few days?" Rhodey asked.

"No and I'm kinda worried" Tony said. He was working on his mark 42. "She really is serious about this armor building thing" Rhodey said. "I wonder how far she got" Tony said. "Maybe you should go visit her?" Rhodey suggested. "I think I will" Tony said setting down his blow torch. He removed his mask and stretched.

"See you later Rhodes" He said walking out the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper. After three times she still didn't pick up which made him worry. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" Virgil asked. "It's Tony sir" Tony said.

He opened the door. "Peppers not here if your looking for her" He said. "I haven't seen her in days is she alright?" Tony asked. "She's been acting weird lately and she left somewhere in the middle of the night I don't know where though and she hasn't come back" Virgil said.

"I'll go find her"Tony said. He left doing all sorts of things on his phone. He called her friends while his phone was searching the through satellite. "Pepper Potts located" his phone said. When he read the address he couldn't believe it, she was in the old armory?

...

Pepper slept for only four hours then started working again. "Then we just tighten this little bolt here..." She said trying to tighten the bolt as tight as it gets just so it stays.

She heard the door slide up open. It was Tony he looked up at the door like if he had never seen that before. Then he looked around to see one half of the place looking awesome and the other half looking like garbage. She turned around. "Hey how did you find me?!" She asked grabbing a blanket to cover the armor.

"I got worried so I...started looking for you" he said. "Great you found me! Go away please!" She said trying to shoo him. She tried pushing his chest to make him move but he wouldn't because he was still in amazed about the place. "You fixed this place up all by yourself?" He asked. "Yes, yes I did" she said.

"Ma'am your scans have been completed" said the computer. "Whoa and you fixed the computer too?" He asked. "Yeah I did but I managed to make it more human like and much smarter" she said. "Oh and thank you" she said.

"When did you have secret smarts?" He asked. "I wasn't really this smart I just did a lot of studying" she said. "Now I'm afraid...wow Pepper I think you really can build the armor" he said. "You ruined the surprise now the least you could do is go away!" She said. "Oh I will and I'm gonna work extra hard on my armor!" He said as Pepper pushed him out the door. "Great you do that" she said waving then went back to work.

After the internal metal and padding was done she started working on the external metal which took about two days since she was working non stop. "Almost done here" she said. She grabbed a special spray and sprayed it onto the internal parts.

"This should give the ability of intangibility" she said. "Oh this is gonna be so awesome wait until he sees this!" She said excitedly. She worked on installing everything she wanted this took about a day to do. Once that was done she left the armory happily at ten in the morning. She walked home to finally take a much needed shower until she bumped into Tony and Rhodey.

"Hey fellas" she said. "Whoa Pepped I'm sorry but when was the last time-" "I took a shower? I know I'm going to right now" she finished. "So Tony how's your armor going?" She asked. "Just fine thank you very much" he said.

"Looks like your putting a lot of effort" she said sarcastically. "I'm on my break" he said. "Real hard workers don't take breaks" she said patting his chest then walked passed him. His jaw dropped and he made that preppy girl "UH" sound.

"I'm still that man!" He yelled. "Sure buddy" she said waving behind her as she walked.

**(Wow Pepper look at you! XD sorry this one was pretty short I'm working on "I'm out to get you" right now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just saying you might see a familiar part or two from iron man 1 XD**

After Peppers shower she got dressed and headed to vision works. She walked through the doors and to the front desk. "Hi there may I help you?" The lady asked. "I'm here for my order?" Pepper said. "Your full name please" the lady said.

"Patricia Pepper Potts" she said. "God I hate when people ask that" she thought. "Alright I see you ordered a pair of ray ban reading glasses limited edition" the lady said. "Yup" Pepper said. "The order is ready ill go fetch it for you" the lady said walking to the back.

A few minutes after she came back with the small case. "Now will you pay by credit, debit or cash?" She asked. "Debit" Pepper said. She paid then left happily with the bag with her glasses. "Almost complete!" She said skipping excitedly.

Once she reached the old armory she ran towards the work desk that contained her almost complete armor covered by a blanket. She removed the sheet to reveal the whole body done all she needed was to finish the most important part which was the helmet. She set the bag down and picked up the helmet. She started examining it. "All we need is interface...comm. systems" she said.

"Infrared, night visions..." She said. "Hmm I think that's it" she said. Pepper got to work on installing all those features. After about an hour she tried testing the comm. systems. She called her cell phone through the helmet. "Testing" she said. "Ha! It works I'm such a genius" she said. She finished up adding all the other features.

"And now for the best part!" She said. She strapped on the jet boots. "Testing trials are awesome" she said. "Alright computer we are in testing session one and now we will start by raising altitude by two" she said. "In three...two...one" she said. The boots activated. She wobbled a little. "Lets go by five" she said feeling confident.

"Eeep no no no don't go over there!" She said shifting over to the counters. Tools flew off the table and papers flew around. "I wanna be over here eh-ah there we go" she said shifting back. She gained her control. "Alrighty I can fly...would've been better if Tony let me fly his armor..." She said. She landed. "Lets do this" she said. Pepper armored up. "Ma'am the iron man suit isn't exactly suitable for flight yet as it has many errors" said the computer. "I'll be fine it's just one test flight" she said.

"Woohoo!" She yelled as she blasted out of the armory. She flew into the bright blue sky. "This is awesome!" She said spinning around. "That's right who's the genius! Me!" She said. She started getting higher and higher. "Come on climb!" She said. "Ma'am you are reaching maximum temperatures" said the operating system. "Keep going!" She said. Frost formed around her armor. "Just a little higher!" She said. The armor started shutting down.

"Uh oh..." She said. She started to fall now. She started breaking the ice and frost off. "Come on start up hurry!" She said. People noticed her fall and thought it was iron man. "Look iron man is falling!" A man yelled. "Come on come on..." She said.

The armor made a quick start up and the jets activated again.** (I always loved that part XD)** "That's how we do it!" She said. "Woo!" She yelled flying back to the armory. She landed and armored down. "And now for the finishing touch" she said. Pepper took out the glasses and a box. She took out two lenses from the box and knocked out the lenses from the glasses. She replaced the lenses with the ones she made.

She put on the glasses. "Epic..." She said. (Think of this as google glass) she took off the glasses. "Now lets fix those errors you were complaining about computer" she said.

...

Few hours later Tony still worked non stop on his armor just like Pepper. "Dude you need to eat" Rhodey said. "I'm almost done man" Tony said. He sprayed the golden paint on his armor then the red. "Sick" Tony said smiling at his work.

"Lets see Pepper beat this!" He said. "Didn't you say Pepper built a mega awesome armor?" Rhodey asked. "I'm not sure it was still incomplete but she seemed like she was doing a good job" Tony said. "Alright in gonna take it for a test drive" he said.

Tony armored up and flew off. "And you just leave me?" Rhodey asked. "Man this rides like a bird!" Tony said. He spotted Pepper at the park. "Hehehe" he said. He landed and walked over to her. "Like what you see just comment" he said.

"Wow it looks great" she said. He noticed the glasses on her. "Can't see anymore?" He asked. "Oh I can see fine" she said giggling. "That doesn't make sense" he said. "You'll find out soon" she said giggling as she walked passed him.

"So where's your armor?" He asked. "In the old armory" she said. "Is it done?" He asked. "Yup" she said. "Well then lets see it" he said. "Maybe later I'm beat" she said. "Making those things isn't exactly a breeze it takes hard work" she said.

"Im glad you understand my pain" he said. "Since I'm done we could hang out if you want to" she said. "Well that's a surprise" he said. He was about to hug her when she stopped him. "The public knows I'm dating Tony Stark...not iron man" she said.

"Pfft it's just a hug" he said. "You know how the media is" she said. "I'll be back" he said stomping away. Few minutes later he came back wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Miss me?" He asked. She giggled and turned around.

"Mhm" she said hugging him. "Wanna go get coffee with me? I could use it right about now" she asked. "Sure" he said. They walked holding hands to the coffee shop and along the way paparazzi took a few snapshots. "Looks like we'll be in the magazines again I can see it now 'Tony Stark and Pepper Potts out and about!'" She said. They both laughed.

They walked inside and ordered their coffee. As they waited Tony noticed a suspicious man sitting in the corner. Suddenly three men wearing black ski masks bursted through the door and held up their guns. "EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" one of them yelled. The suspicious man put on his ski mask and held up his gun. Tony and Pepper put their hands up but Pepper surprisingly to Tony was smiling.

"Hey you what you smiling about?!" Said one of them walking up to her. He held the gun up to her forehead. "Wipe that smirk of your face or ill blow your brains out" he said. "Your gonna regret those words" she said. "Oh yeah what you gonna do?" He asked. She closed her eyes and counted down. "In three...two...one" she said and right when she said one armor pieces started flying through the door and breaking the windows.

Black and silver armor engulfed Peppers body. She put her palm on the mans forehead. "You were saying?" She said. The other men tried to make a run for it. "Where do you think your going?" She asked using her other palm to shoot the door. She tied up all the men and contacted the police. Everyone looked terrified. "It's alright I've contacted the police and these fools will be on their way" Pepper said.

Everyone then started clapping. "Pepper Potts is iron man!" Someone yelled. She took off her helmet. "I'm not iron man...Tony Stark is" she said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Suddenly the mark 42 walked through the door. "How did tha-" "I sent a signal to the armory" she said.

"Go put it on" she said smiling. Tony looked at her unsure. "It's okay people we bound to find out anyway" said said. She was right so he armored up. "I am iron man" he said.

Everyone cheered for them as they walked out of the coffee shop. "Oh wanna see something cool?" She asked. "What is it?" He asked. Pepper found the nearest tree and walked right through it. "I'm like Ghost now!" She said. "Although I um...couldn't do telepathy..." She said.

"It doesn't need it...ill admit your armor is better than mine...good job" he said. "There's something I gotta tell you" she said smiling. "What is it?" He asked. Paparazzi crowded around them. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand. They flew to the armory.

"Woooow it is super ultra mega awesome!" Rhodey said. Pepper armored down, so did Tony. "Try this on" she said pulling out a pair of glasses similar to the ones she wore except they had a man touch. "Alright?" He said not sure why she wanted him to.

"Armor activate, glass X02" she said. Suddenly the armor Pepper made dismantled itself and attached itself onto Tony. "Whoa!" Tony said surprised. "You like it?" She asked. "It's awesome but why did you do that?" He asked.

"Because you Tony Stark are the proud owner of the ALX stealth assassin armor" she said smiling. "Wait what!" He said. "I made this for you" she said. "No way you can't be serious this is mine?!" He asked. "Mhm" she said laughing. "Pep this armor is amazing I can't take this from you" he said.

"Pfft I can make another one" she said. "Those glasses are your back up in case your backpack is not around or if your captured and they confiscate your backpack you can send a signal to the armory to have your armor fly over" she said.

"But the glasses can do much more than that" she said. "Pepper your awesome" he said giving her a big hug. "Super...strength...ow" she said. "Oh sorry" he said chuckling. "Think of this as an early birthday present" she said. "I love love love you!" He said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Love you too" she said. They started to kiss as Rhodey gagged. "Eww" he said. "Look away Rhodes" Tony said then went back to kissing. "Gladly" Rhodey said.

**(Well I hoped you liked it I'm not sure if I should continue this or not I'm thinking about it though. Review please)**


End file.
